The Bridal Shower
by MultiFangirl777
Summary: Queen Anna has been spending long days working. Kristoff has an ides to get her out of the office.


A/N: This story was written for One Shot Wednesday. It's also my first Frozen fanfic I've completed in awhile, so I apologize in advance if it's a little rough, but I hope you still enjoy it!

It was Friday night, which meant it was game night. It was also one of the few times when Anna actually left her office (outside of bedtime), although there were many days when Kristoff had to force Anna to stop working and join the family. Today happened to be one of those days.

"There are so many trade proposals and missives to take care of. There's no way I can just leave them for the night," she tried reasoning, but Kristoff wasn't having any of it.

"Anna, it's important for you to take breaks. And Elsa will be very upset if you don't come downstairs," he said.

"She can come up here and see me," Anna said, reaching to grab another paper with her left hand. Kristoff was quicker, grabbing her hand in his, and gently pulled it back towards him. The light bounced off the orange crystal in her ring, and he stood still for a moment, just looking the ring and thinking about the promise contained within it. He shook his head and got back to the task at hand.

"Anna, please. Take a break. You've worked hard this entire week, and you can start fresh in the morning. I can even come in and help you if you need it. For now, though, we're going to stop for the day, and enjoy a family game night," he said, and Anna knew there was no way to object.

"Okay. You win, this time," she conceded with a little playfulness. "Let's go."

The group had fun playing chess and charades. There were tons of laughs, some frustrated moments (mostly from Anna), and a few moments of victory for each person.

After a couple of hours, though, Anna started seeing a bit off, becoming less ecstatic about things.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kristoff asked after she didn't react to Olaf's funny portrayal of Hans as a villain.

"Yeah, Sorry. I'm just a bit tired," she said. "I think I'm going to call it a night." She and Elsa stood up at the same time, and hugged each other, saying goodbye with promises to see each other again next week.

She walked over to Kristoff, leaning forward to give him a kiss. Kristoff had other plans. He grabbed her waist and swiftly pulled her down onto his lap. She let out a little giggle, and Kristoff smiled. He loved that sound as much as he loved everything else about her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, with the kiss lasting a little longer than it should have in front of others. Elsa let out a little cough, and the two pulled away from each other.

"Good night," she said, standing up.

"Sleep well, Feistypants," Kristoff replied. Anna turned back with a sweet smile on her face before completely heading out of the room.

"That's not like her," Elsa mused, and Kristoff remembered he wasn't alone yet.

"What's not like her?" Kristoff asked. He could list off 100 things that were different, but he wasn't sure what the Snow Queen was referring to.

"She never goes to bed before I leave," she answered. "Usually she has so much energy, she's not even tired when I leave."

"No, she's tired, believe me. She does have that energy inside her that keeps her going for awhile, but as soon as she lays down, she's asleep," Kristoff explained. "The price for being queen, I suppose."

"Oh. I guess I just haven't been around enough to notice," Elsa said. She stayed silent as she looked towards the library doors that Anna walked through when she left, and even though she didn't say anything, it looked to Kristoff like there were a lot of things going through her brain.

"Yeah. She just really needs a break, but it's so hard to even get her to stop for game nights, and sometimes even some meals," Kristoff continued. An idea suddenly popped up in his head. "Hey. Do you have anything important going on next week?"

"Like, any big events? Not that I know of," Elsa responded.

"Great. Let's throw a surprise party for Anna," Kristoff said. Elsa looked at him, confused.

"Her birthday was just last month," she reminded him.

"I know that. I didn't mean a birthday party. Maybe a party to do with the wedding coming up. Just something to get her mind off of queenly duties, even if it's only for a few hours," Kristoff explained. "Is that something you can throw together?"

Elsa put her finger on a chin in thought. "I read something once about the bride-to-be having a party with all of her lady friends. The friends will bring gifts for the wedding and the bride, and the whole group will play games and have drinks. We could make a big ordeal out of it! Yes... I don't think Anna has a lot of friends outside of us, so we could just invite a lot of the female citizens to participate. I'm sure they would be more than happy to throw a part for the queen. Yes. I will go to some of the citizens personally and invite them. That should work! And-."

"Wait, hold on. You're going to travel around the kingdom inviting citizens to this party? How would you explain that one to Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"I can be stealthy," Elsa defended. "And even if she does see me talking to a few of them, I could just say that I just wanted to see how my former subjects are doing these days. Anna can't get suspicious about that."

Kristoff thought about it for a moment, and then agreed. There really was nothing weird about the former queen checking on the citizens to see how their lives were going. Anna was having less time to do that these days, so it would be nice for Elsa to do that, even if that's not the main motive for her talking to them.

"Okay. So what do you need me to do here in the castle?" Kristoff asked. "And don't say nothing. This is for Anna. I want to make sure it's perfect."

"How much have you acquainted yourself with the servants?" Elsa asked.

"I know almost all of them. Kai's the overseer. Then there's Gerda and Olina. Ingrid's the seamstress. Aksel's the chef-." Kristoff listed.

"Okay. That's good enough. What I need you to do is I need you to get special decorations ready for the party. Gerda and Ingrid will probably be the main ones to help you with that. Olina can also help if needed. Oh, and we'll need to talk to Aksel about the food. Probably just some small appetizers for the party."

"And of course there will need to be something with chocolate," Kristoff said with a knowing grin.

"Of course. Anna and her chocolate. She would have our heads if we didn't include some sort of chocolate there," Elsa said with a little chuckle at the end. "Okay. I think that will cover everything on our end. The guests will bring everything else."

"Sounds perfect," Kristoff replied.

"Well, then, let's call it a night, and we'll start first thing in the morning."

That next Tuesday, Anna was working hard in her study (as she always was). The current trade proposal was breaking her brain though. She couldn't seem to quite wrap her mind around everything the document said.

That's when Elsa barged into the room, door flying open, looking majestic and rebellious at the same time. Anna startled, first by the sound, and then by the fact her sister was here.

"Elsa? What are you doing here? I don't remember there being any big events today." Anna said. "I mean, other than all these trade proposals and invites on my desk, and the missives, and the letters, and-."

"And this is exactly why I'm here," Elsa exclaimed. "We are going to take a break from all these queenly duties and have some fun. Everyone is gathered in the ballroom."

"Wait, who's gathered in the ballroom?" Anna asked.

"Some of the fellow citizens of Arendelle, along with Kristoff and Olaf," Elsa explained.

"What are they all doing there?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain everything along the way, but we need to get downstairs."

Anna reluctantly agreed, stepping away from her desk and following her sister downstairs. They were halfway to the ballroom when Anna remembered how she looked.

"Oh! I forgot I left my hair down today. I need to go change-." she began.

"Nope. No time for that. The party is starting soon, and everyone's waiting for the queen to arrive. Don't worry about your hair. It looks just as regal straight as it does in a bun," Elsa comforted.

"Okay. If you say so."

"I do say so. Come on. When was the last time I was wrong about something?" Elsa asked.

"Well-," Anna began.

"Don't actually answer that. It was rhetorical. Just trust me about your hair looking nice," Elsa said. Anna nodded and kept her mouth shut. They reached the front door to the ballroom, and as soon as Elsa opened it, a loud amount of noise filled Anna's ears. There were so many people here, it was almost like coronation day.

The room didn't stay loud for long. Once someone saw Anna walk into the room, word spread, and everyone fell silent for a few seconds before all shouting out "Surprise!" Anna was left in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Elsa, what is this?" Anna asked.

"It's a bridal shower. All these people are here to celebrate your upcoming wedding and give you and Kristoff gifts for your wedding and after."

"Wow. Elsa. You really didn't have to do that. Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, hugging her.

"Oh, don't thank me. It was your fiancé's idea. I just helped get it all organized," Elsa said. As if on cue, Kristoff walked up to the pair, wrapping his arms around Anna's waist from behind.

"Hey babe," he greeted, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey. Elsa told me this party was your idea?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. I just figured some sort of surprise party that would take your mind off queen stuff for a few hours would be good. She thought of everything else," Kristoff admitted. Anna turned around so she could actually face him.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate it," Anna said, before standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party and some guests waiting for me." Kristoff let go of her, and gestured with his hand that she was free to go mingle.

"You and the servants did a great job with the decorations," Elsa mused. "I especially like the banner with Anna's name on it."

It wasn't anything fancy. It was a white banner with the name "Queen Anna" in Arendelle colors, and crocuses on either side.

"Yeah. Thanks. You did a great job inviting people without Anna ever spotting you. Although I guess she can't really see much with 3 foot piles of papers on her desk," Kristoff commented.

"And I'll help her with that after this party. I'm sure she needs it, even if she denies it. But she needs breaks as much as she needs help, so I'm happy to help her in whatever way I can," Elsa replied.

A waiter, who Kristoff recognized as Alex, walked by with champagne. Both of them grabbed a glass.

"To the wedding," Elsa cheered.

"To Anna," Kristoff replied, as they clinked their glasses and took a drink.


End file.
